Bubbles' Special Friend
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Bubbles has the flu and has to stay home today. But while her sisters and the professor are not around, a young spirit has appeared to brighten Bubbles' day.


The City of Townsville, it's a nice and sunny day. Many people are playing sports, hanging out with friends, and doing all kinds of fun. However, at the Utonium house, someone is not having any kind of fun. Bubbles is laying down in bed with the wovers over her, wearing her pajamas, and holding her Octi. Bubbles nose is stuffy, her throat is scratchy, her head hurts, and coughs a lot. She has the bad case of the flu.

Blossom enters the room with a cup of orange juice, and asks, "Hello Bubbles, how are you doing?"

"I don't feel so good. In fact, I feel awful," Bubbles answers, feeling groggy.

She then begins coughing that is hurting her throat.

"Geeze Bubbles, you have the worst case of the flu," Buttercup says, floating to the room.

Bubbles cough again, and glares at Buttercup, "You think."

"Don't worry Bubbles, you'll feel better. Just eat some soup, drink plenty of liquids, and get plenty of bed rest. And don't forget to take some medicine," Blossom says.

"Yuck!" Bubbles reacts, sticking her tongue out.

Professor Utonium come in with a bottle and a small spoon, and says, "Bubbles, it's time to take your medicine."

"No thank you," Bubbles refuses, and hides in the covers.

"Now Bubbles, you must take your medicine. If you don't drink it, you won't get better," Professor Utonium says.

Sighs in defeat, Bubbles takes the covers off and puts herself in a sitting position, "Yes professor."

"Good. Besides, the medicine is grape flavor so it will taste very good," Professor Utonium says.

"Really?" Bubbles questions.

Professor Utonium nods his head, "Yes."

The professor then pours the medicine on to the spoon. He then places the spoon full of medicine close to Bubbles' face. Bubbles opens wide, and the professor puts the spoon in Bubbles' mouth. Bubbles bites on the spoon and swallows the medicine.

Bubbles smiles, and says, "It take good."

Blossom looks on the clock, "Come on Buttercup, it's time to go to school."

"Aww, why do I have to go to school?" Buttercup complains.

"Because you need your education. And unlike Bubbles, you're not sick. Now come on," Blossom sternly answers.

Buttercup groans in response, "Bye professor."

"Bye Bubbles, hope you feel better," Blossom replies.

"Okay," Bubbles answers, still feeling under the weather.

Blossom and Buttercup grab their backpacks and fly outside of the room, and head to school.

Professor Utonium gets up, and says, "I'll get you some breakfast and then you can get some rest."

"Okay professor," Bubbles replies.

The professor leaves the room and closes the door. Daring having a sip of her orange juice, Bubbles falls asleep while happily hugging her Octi. As Bubbles happily sleep something or someone is watching her from outside her window. The someone secretly phase through her window and floats to see Bubbles sleeping in her bed. The being smiles to see the little girl happily asleeps in her bed, but feels bad for her being sick and alone.

Bubbles turns her head towards the window and slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is blurry, but is noticing a strange female figure in front of her. Bubbles eyes shot open and gasps to see the person, she sits up to see no one is around.

Bubbles looks around and questions to herself, "Am I… just imagining things. But I could have sworn that someone was in my room."

"Actually you did," A kind female voice comes out.

Bubbles gasps and turn to find out there is someone in her room. The person is a young woman light about her twenties. She is wearing a white dress, light pale skin, shoulder length hair and purple eyes. She isn't wearing any shoes. Bubbles is shocked to see the young woman in her room. She is wondering how she is able to get in without anyone seeing her.

Bubbles stutters, "W-w-who… a-a-are… y-y-you?"

"It's okay, there's no need to be afraid. My name is Tomodachi, but you can call me Tomo," the young woman answers with a smile.

Bubbles calms herself down, and then smiles, "Um hi, my name is Bubbles. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just happen to be in the neighborhood and decided to see you today. Tomorrow I'll be with another child. And then the day after that," Tomo explains.

"You visit kids?" Bubbles asks.

"Yes. To tell you the truth, I'm actually not of this world," Tomo answer.

"Really? So you're like ghost?" Bubbles asks, looking curious.

Tomo rolls her eyes, "Ghost is more of an understatement among my kinds. We mostly like to be referred to as spirits, but where I used to live when I was alive, we're either clled spirits or yo-kai. To be honest, I'm a yo-kai and I love to visit children when they're lonely or when they're alone while being sick. That is why I came to you."

"Oh, so you came to keep me company," Bubbles guesses with glee.

"Of course I am, so what would you like to do?" Tomo asks.

Bubbles try to think of an idea on what they can do. Just then the door opens and Professor Utonium comes in with a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries inside.

Professor Utonium happily says, "Hi Bubbles, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, and I have a new friend here," Bubbles happily answers.

"Really, and who would that be?" Professor Utonium asks.

"Her name is Tomo, and she's a spirit that came to visit me today," Bubbles answers.

"A spirit, huh?" Professor Utonium remarks.

"Yep. She's sitting next to me right now," Bubbles answers with a smile.

The professor looks to see no one is sitting on the bed. However, he assumes that Bubbles is having an imaginary friend with her.

"Well, it's very nice to see you have someone like Tomo visiting you today," Professor Utonium says.

He walks to eh door as he says, "Now have your breakfast, and I'll be in my lab if you need me."

"Okay," Bubbles answers with glee.

Professor leaves the room and head down stairs to his lab. After he's gone, Bubbles and Tomo look at each other and blink their eyes a few times.

Bubbles asks, "The professor didn't see you, did he?"

"No. I forgot to mention, I'm a different kind of yo-kai and I can only see in the eyes of children and anyone who are involved in the supernatural like mediums and other creatures like demons and gods," Tomo answers.

"Oh," Bubbles replies.

Tomo giggles, "That's alright. I'm sure the professor will understand someday. Now, what is it you want to do today."

"Um, do you want to play a board game?" Bubbles suggests.

"Sure, what kind do you have?" Tomo answers.

Bubbles and Tomo begin to play a board game called Scramble. Of course, Tomo sure have different ways to spell words. Some of the words is what Tomorrow has to translate for Bubbles.

Bubbles looks at the word Hana, and asks, "So what does this word means?"

"It means flower, but it also means blossom," Toma answers.

"And what does this word?" Bubbles asks, pointing to the word hebi.

"It means snake," Tomo answers.

"Hm, you sure know some different words?" Bubbles questions.

"Yes, but that is a different language that is similar to japanese. I guess that what happens when you travel to different places meeting other children," Tomo replies.

"Wow!" Bubbles says in amazement.

For the rest of the day, Bubbles and Tomo have been playing different kind s of games together. They play with dolls, do a little tea party, and have all kinds of fun. Bubbles has some lunch, but she also remembers that the professor is unable to see her. Either way, Bubbles and Tomo have been having a lot of fun. Bubbles also play with little Octi as well.

By the end of the day, Tomo looks at the clock to see that is three o'clock in the afternoon. Tomo knows this can only mean one thing.

Tomo stares out the window as she says, "Well Bubbles, It's time for you to go."

"Aww, but why? We were having so much fun," Bubbles asks, feeling sad that her new friend has to leave.

"I know, but there are plenty of more children who need cheering up, and maybe someday I'll be able to see you again someday," Tomo explains.

Bubbles hugs Tomo, even though she has past her,

She looks at her spirit friend, and asks, "Do you think you will be able to see my sisters too?"

"Maybe so," Tomo answers with glee.

Tomo phases through the window and turns around to see Bubbles waving goodbye. Tomo waves goodbye and showing a calm smile on her face. Bubbles waves as she smiles too. Tomo then turns back, and take off into the sky. Bubbles is sad to see that her new friend is leaving, but hope to see her someday.

Sometime later, Bubbles is still sitting in bed reading a book to Octi. Just then, Blossom and Buttercup comes into the room as they put their backpacks down.

"Hi Bubbles, how you been doing?" Blossom asks.

"I've been doing fine. How was school today?" Bubbles happily answers.

"Just same old learn, and same old boring lecture," Buttercup mutters, looking annoyed.

She then says in pride, "But I beat Mitch and his team at dodgeball today."

"Yeah," Blossom says rolling her eyes.

She then says with a smile, "But either way, we have a good day. Despite that we had to fight Fuzzy Lumpkins without you."

"He went on a rampage again?" Bubbles suspects.

"Yeah. He was all 'Get off of my PROPERTY!' craziness again. All because some of the forest animals enter his yard," Buttercup says.

"I guess. Fuzzy always have problems when people and animals get on his property," Bubbles replies.

Blossom and Buttercup nod his head in reply.

Blossom asks, "So what did you do today, Bubbles?"

"Bet you were bored staying in bed," Buttercup suspects.

Bubbles giggles, "Actually, I had a lot of fun today. I met a yo-kai named Tomodachi, but she's called Tomo. She visit kids who feel sad, lonely, or when they're sick. She comes to visit sos he can cheer them up. She visit me today, and we had a great day in my room."

"A ghost? Bubbles, there's no such thing as ghost," Buttercup says, looking annoyed.

"A ghost is an understatement. She's a spirit, more specifically a yo-kai," Buttercup firmly corrects Buttercup.

"Whatever," Buttercup replies, not even caring.

Buttercup floats out of the room so she can play her video game in the living room. Blossom is a bit displeased about Buttercup not caring or think it's just Bubbles' imagination. However, Blossom is rather curious about the spirit Bubbles is talking about.

Blossom sits on the bed next to Bubbles, and asks, "So Bubbles, about this spirit, Tomo… what she's like?"

"She's very nice, and fun too. But she can only be seen by children," Bubbles answers.

"So where did she go?" Blossom asks.

"She went to find another child and brighten up their day. I hope I get to see her again someday," Bubbles answers, looking at the window.

Traveling in the sky, the yo-kai Tomo is flying over the mountains to visit other children and cheer them up. She also love to learn about many places of the world. She can still remember about having the fun day with Bubbles, and hope she get to see her again someday. And maybe, she'll be able to meet her sisters.


End file.
